The Devil's Myth
by Mystery Day Dreamer
Summary: A girl whose life is full of love and happiness even during times of trouble. When her happiness is at it's highest peek, her entire world shall crumble. For the rest of her days she shall drown in misery. Her past life shall haunt her forever. She shall bear the mark of death upon her skin. She'll only have one chance for freedom, If missed she'll become the devil's wife. HIATUS!


Lucy's POV (6 years-old)

School was over for the week and I finally made a friend. She was really nice. She had long pretty red hair and brown eyes. She was really strong and confident. Her name is Ezra. I wish I was like her...but at least she's my friend! I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa about my first friend! I ran towards the house as fast as my little feet could carry me in glee. I was just so happy that I could burst into little fairy dust and come back to life like a phoenix. Dragons are a lot better but that's a different subject. I ran through the extremely large garden in front of the house. The gardener wasn't outside like he usually was but that didn't stop me. I ran to the front door that was broken and knock off the singes. It wasn't like that this morning. This caused me to be cautious.

"Mama? . . . Papa?" I called for as I cautiously treaded in. They weren't there waiting for me like they always do. That's when I knew something was wrong. The silence was also so unbearable. Mama always had the radio playing. Maids were always walking somewhere. There was nothing but the bloody bodies of our maids and butlers lying scattered across the room, lying in each others blood. The scent of blood was really strong, strong enough to where I wanted to puke. I was starting to shake in fear but I continued on anyways holding down all urges to puke or cry. If something was wrong, I wanted to help. Screaming and crying was only going to cause trouble though that didn't stop the tears from falling.

"GET OFF ME!" A voice I knew really well screamed in terror. That was . . . Mama's voice. Sinister laughter came after that. Mama continues to scream in agony. My fear skyrocketed. Mama was in pain. I ran as silently as I could towards the screaming.

"Leave my wife alone! She has nothing to do with this!" This time it was Papa. I was terrified but my instinct got the better of me. As silently as I could, I went to the room where all the yelling was coming from. It was my parent's room. Lucky for me the door was still open. Papa was strapped to a chair on the other side of the room, His face expression was filled with horror and despise. He was glaring at the man with purplish hair and a handle bar mustache on the bed with Mama. Mama was strapped to each end of the headboards. Her clothes were torn... well cut terribly and scattered all over the floor. She was underneath the man, their hips conjoined and he moved back and forth. She was crying, her face covered in terror. The man has lust and enjoyment all over his face. The man was raping my mother in front of my father and me.

The tears were pouring faster now, afraid for not only my sake, but for my family. I didn't know what to do or how long this was going to last, but if anyone knew, it was Papa. He knew everything. The man torturing mama looked distracted so I slowly tried to sneak in. When i was slowly trying to make my way to Papa, something caught my attention. There was a tattoo on the dude's left shoulder blade, a snake wrapping around a dagger with a little dot on top. It was a guild symbol. Ghoul God or something like that. Ezra really hated that guild.

Mama was still crying as Papa was still yelling at the man. I finally made it to Papa. I tap on his shoulder and held my finger to my mouth. I got on my knees to undo his feet while he stared at me in shock. I looked at him and signaled him to keep yelling at the man. He listened, when I finally got his feet undone. Next was his arms and chest.

The man sighed. Oh no, not good. I hurried up. He was going to kill Mama. Crap! He disconnected their hips and got something out of somewhere. He must be an equip mage like Ezra. It was a long blade that curves upwards a bit. Kind of like a scythe blade. It had two straps on it though, like a backpack. He started putting his legs through the straps. Oh god, please no. I was almost done with the knot; please god let me make it. Done! Then the man tried to put the blade inside Mama.

Papa pounced on the man while I ran to Mama. She was still crying and was hyperventilating. Soon as I got her to calm down, she told me to run and run as fast as I could.

"No Mama. Where are your keys?" I asked. Mama was a celestial mage. She could call a being to help Papa.

"They were knocked under the bed. When I tried to grab them that man caught me." She explained. I nodded once to show her I understood. I got off the bed a ventured off under the bed while mama was shouting at me to stop and run. I didn't listen. It all just went through one ear and out the other.

After about thirty seconds I found them and came out. When I did . . . The man had got the blade through Papa's stomach. Mama scooted as close to the headboard as possible. The man had small little demon things coming out of his shadow. I grabbed Capricorn's key and chanted. I know I was too weak to do this but I had to try, Mama's and my lives are at stake. The man was staring at me at this point, but it kind of looked like he was thinking.

"I, Lucy Heartiphilia, who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World." The wind was starting to blow stronger as the magic surged through me. I was becoming tired but my mom was in trouble. I had to save her… and my papa if he was still alive. "Thou...shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate! Open! Door of the Goat: Capricorn!" I transferred my magic to the key as it was glowing brightly. Ancient writing was appearing everywhere around me. I recognized some of the words but now wasn't the time to study them. I turned the key as if I was unlocking a door. A cloud of smoke appeared from no where with a form hidden inside it. I was watching as I breathed heavily.

"Layla-sama?" A deep husky voice questioned. The man who had raped mama was staring at me wide eyed. Not only was that man staring at me wide eyes but so was my mother.

"Capricorn. *deep breath* It's me *Deep breath* Lucy." I was really out of breath. Capricorn stared at me wide eye now too. "That man" I point to the man while still taking heavy breaths. I was becoming really weak; I couldn't hold my hand straight. "Hurt mama *deep breath* and papa. *deep breath* She couldn't call you. *deep breath* So I did *deep breath*" I was shaking harder now, my magic was running extremely low now but Capricorn was now fighting the man and the demons as I tried to get mama free. I handed her the keys so she could call out a spirit to help if she had too. After what seemed like forever I was able to get one of her arms free.

I looked over to see how Capricorn was holding up. He wasn't vanishing at all and he was holding the man back really well too. For a first time, I'd say I'm doing really well. I smiled a bit before crawling over to mama's other hand. Something grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. An arm wrapped around me gently while I was pressed against a body. I could see Capricorn and the man was still fighting so mama must be to one hugging me.

"Lucy." She started crying. "My little Lucky Lucy. I'm so proud of you. I bet your dad would be too. You're going to reach heights that people only dream of, I just know it. But not now. Your still young . . . You need to find your place first so you can grow. . . Me and your father will be watching you from the other side. I'm so sorry we have to leave so soon but we love you Lucy. One day you'll understand." I was crying right then and there. I didn't understand why she was saying all this. It was scaring me too. She was shaking and crying as well. Even though I was running low on magic, I felt a surge of energy come from somewhere. I pulled myself out of her grip and turned to face her. I did the last thing i ever thought I'd do. I yelled at her.

"What the heck are you talking about?! Are you telling me to run?! To leave you behind as you die?!" I was crying a lot harder now then what I was. "I Won't! We are a family! We stick together as a family! You don't die for the people you love, you live for them! You support them not matter the circumstances!" She was staring wide eyed at me. I could feel the presences of the other spirits standing with me. I knew that they agreed with me. The surge was stronger now then ever. The fight had stopped behind me. I don't know what happened but I have to finish what I started. "I don't care if I'm too young or whatever. I'm going to fight as hard as I can and make sure you and Papa are safe. We'll all be happy again. You'll see. I won't let you and papa die!" I closed my eyes using a lot more magic then I should. I could feel my hair fly up above my head as all the spirits merged their magic with mine.

Signs of a language I didn't know popped in my head. I heard Capricorn walk over and join us. I could feel our magic power rise. Not only that but I could also feel the fear from that man. I kept my eyes closed as I could feel the galaxy all around me. I didn't have any idea what I was doing but I went with my instincts anyways.

"Survey the Heavens and open them wide..." I chanted but I heard all the spirits chant with me. I couldn't get the number of voices I heard but I went along with it. "Through the shinning of all the stars in Heaven, make thyself known to me...O Tetrasiblos. I am one with domination over the stars...release they aspect. A malevolent gate...O eighty eight signs...Shine! ... Urano Metria!" We all finished together. None of us was too late or too early. We chanted it perfectly as if we practiced for years. I could feel the energy shoot out of me and at the man. He was now screaming in Agony as I was losing consciousness. I could feel someone hold me before I hit the floor. I could barely open my eyes to see that it was my mother. Tears filled her eyes. "Don't cry mama...we won." I couldn't help but smile. I looked at our surrounding and noticed that we weren't in my parent's bed room anymore. Everything was gone, even the ground. We were standing on nothing as we looked at the galaxy all around us. Out of no where a giant blue man dressed like a warrior with a white handle bar mustache.

"The Spirit King." I heard my mother gasp. I was taking back a bit. Why would the Spirit King want to see us? I felt a presence to my left even though my Mama was on my right. I turned and saw Papa bowing down to the king. I turned to my right and saw Mama bowing as well. I was too tired to bow. "Lucy-honey, bow"

"But Mama. If I bow, I might not get back up or even stay awake." I explained while trying to stand up straight. I was still wobbly though. A headache was starting to grow now too. I brought my hand up to try and help to stop the throbbing.

"Lucy!-" My dad was started but a deep voice interrupted him.

"It's alright. After what she accomplished, I'm surprised she can even stand at all." I looked up to see the Spirit king talking. He had a polite smile on his face but that fact didn't lower the ominous presence that he gave off.

"So I'm not in trouble?" I couldn't help but ask. Usually when I see someone from the higher ups, I'm in trouble. The Spirit King started laughing as if I told the best joke in the world. I literally felt a question mark pop out of my head and I also knew that my parents were confused as well without having to look at them. We waited patiently until the Spirit King's episode was over. After a minute or so he finally calmed down.

"No little Lucy. You're not in trouble." He commented affectingly. I gave him a bright smile to show that I was really happy. "I brought you here for two reasons." He paused so I and absorb it all in. "First I want to give you this." He held out his hand as something shinny was flying out of it and came towards me. It slowed down as it got closer to me. I watched it in pure curiosity. It looked like a ring. I held my hands out so I could catch it. The ring got with a foot out of my range and floated down into my grasp. Now that I had a closer look at it, I could tell it was a large key ring. Apparently I was thinking out loud again. "Yep. All of the spirits and I woven some of our magic together for you. It'll help keep us connected. Once you have a contract with one of the spirits, your connection is stronger. You'll be able to use telepathy, you'll be able to feel each others emotions, your teamwork will improve ten fold, and it'll be like your one with your spirits. Kind of like a big happy family, which technically you are." He explained as a bright smile found its way onto my face.

"Thank you!" I thanked while bowing. I looked at him with bright eyes. "I'd give you a hug but your reaaaally Big!" I held my arms out to help make my point. The Spirit King gave a soft laugh. I looked over to Mama to show her my key ring but I stopped. Mama had a smile on her face but I could still see sadness in her eyes. I turned around to Papa and he was the same way, making me really uncomfortable. I stepped out a bit and turned around so I could watch them both. "Mama? Papa? What's wrong?" I stared at them in concern. The looked at each other kind of like they were having a silent argument.

"Lucy. Your Mama and I aren't going back with you." Papa said staring straight into my eyes with his full of sadness. There was a really huge pang in my chest. I understood what he meant behind those words. I felt like crying but I still stood strong even though a tear did escape. I didn't want their last image of me, crying. It hit me again, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about." The spirit King interrupted. I guess he did that since he could feel whatever I felt now. "I'll make this as quickly as possible so you three can hurry up and say goodbye before Lucy passes out." He said as I could feel my parent's sadness. My vision was starting to double. "Layla Reira Heartiphilia and Jude Heartiphilia are going to stay up here with us spirits. They are to also become stars in the night sky right next to the moon." Excitement filled me up. I was ready to jump around like a rabbit.

"Oji-san! You're Awesome!" I shouted in glee. I would've jumped around but I was getting dizzier. "That means I can see them as often as I can!" I tried my best to smile but I was getting weaker.

"Lucy-honey. Remember all I said earlier still holds up for the both of us." Mama said as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back as I felt Papa join in.

"I know Mama." I said while the tears now fell since I knew I was going to leave soon. "I love you. . . Mama. . . Papa. . . Oji-san." I commented as I fell myself disappear. I felt my parent tears fall on me.

"We love you too." The all replied at the same time as everything turned to black.


End file.
